


Vibrant

by cherri_cola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind!Oikawa, Fluff, M/M, colour!au, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's said that when you find your soulmate, everything blooms into colour, branching from shades of grey into something beautiful.</p><p>What if that time can never come, what if colour was never meant to be seen by some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrant

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning, I'm sorry if it's shit.

He’s sick of all the different shades of grey, he’s sick of hearing his friends talk about how beautiful all the colours are. He’s sick of all of it, he’s sick of hearing what colour everything is because it doesn’t help him at all. He can’t imagine something that he can’t even grasp the concept of, the only thing he can see is grey, here, there and everywhere. He just wants to get out of the apartment, to get away from Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They always talk about the things that Iwaizumi doesn’t want to hear about, he doesn’t like them knowing that it gets to him. It’s not like he cares that much, but it’s gotten to the point where he’s scared, concerned even, because what is he doesn’t have a soulmate? He’s twenty years old and he’s still seeing the same shades, nothing’s changed, they’re all just shades, with slight or massive variation to each other. He stands up from the couch, shoving on a pair of worn out runners, his beanie and a jacket.

“Iwaizumi! Where you off to?” Hanamaki asks, walking over, Matsukawa looking on from behind him.

“For a walk.” He brushes them off,

“Oh!” Iwaizumi catches the wink sent over to Matsukawa and just ends up walking through the door, “Keep warm, Iwaizumi!” Hanamaki shouts down the hall, again he brushes them off.

 

He likes the cold, it comforts him in a way, it makes warmth seem even more precious. The warmth from a heater, a fire, even the warmth from a coffee mug or the bottom of your computer. He likes the coziness of it, the only unfortunate thing is that he has no one, no one to share it with. No one to share those small warmths with, no one to enjoy that coziness with. He shakes his head, he came out here to get away from that thinking. All of that thinking, it’s supposed to be behind him. He brings himself out of his thoughts, his mind just flowing now. From the manga his sister might want for her birthday to his old volleyball team in highschool. He misses it, the sport, the sting of the ball against his hand. He doesn’t play as often anymore, he’s afraid of losing. That’s what it is, he doesn’t want to miss out on nationals again, he doesn’t want to lose again. He smiles as he stands up, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looks up as he realises that it’s started snowing lightly, small flakes slowly floating down, he likes snow as well, from what everyone says, it’s pretty. He shrugs his shoulders as he notices a small cafe across the street, he carefully looks around the road before walking across.

 

The first thing Iwaizumi notices when the doors open is the smell, coffee and muffins. The doors swing shut behind him, cutting off the chill from outside as he walks to the back of the line. He waits in line, the smell slowly becoming nicer and more welcoming. He’s finding himself in a relatively good mood for some reason, he doesn’t know why, he just feels good. It’s probably because he hasn't been paying attention to everyone around him with their soulmates. That was usually one of the reasons why he could get annoyed easily.

“Hey, what would you like? The barista standing in front of him has short hair with hair that has two different shades of grey, a darker shade at his roots, a lighter shade appearing where his hair’s grown out.

“Hi, um can I please just have a coffee, no sugar or milk.” The barista just nods as he writes down the order,

“What’s your name?”

“Iwaizumi.” The empty cup’s then passed along to someone taller with hair that seems to be both messy and styled at the same time. 

 

He’s not even waiting for a minute when the door’s open again. The first thing he notices is the stick in front of him, patting the ground, looking for obstacles in front of him. He notices more, the stupidly stylish jeans with a three quarter sleeved shirt. He’s intrigued, then it’s there. It’s an explosion, everything around him, suddenly, everything’s so bright. The first thing he notices are his eyes, and they’re gorgeous, he can’t describe the colour, he can’t describe any of it. He finds his heart pounding in his chest as he looks around the shop. He doesn’t look strange, he can’t look strange, the other person’s should be doing the same thing. He’s shocked to see him push his walking stick into something smaller, as he walks closer to the counter. Iwaizumi finds his eyes following each of the man’s movements,

“Iwaizumi!” He almost jumps as he walks over to the counter to collect his coffee from the man who just goes back to working. 

 

He looks around him, everything almost overwhelming, the one thing he can’t forget though, are those eyes. He walks back over after the other has finished making his order. He extends the cane again, walking over to another table, towards the back of the shop. Iwaizumi looks around, slightly fidgety as he makes his way to the other side of the table. He doesn’t say anything as he sits down in front of the other, he just looks at those eyes. Nothing’s said by either of them. He finds himself taking a deep breath himself after taking a sip from his coffee,

“So…Do you see it, the colour?” He notices a smile appear on the face across from him,

“Unfortunately not…” He feels his throat tighten, has that happened before, has someone ever seen colour without someone else seeing colour even though their eyes met, that’s not how it’s supposed to work, is it? “Have you? Seen it, I mean, colours? I can only imagine what they look like..”

“I saw colour when my eyes met with yours, you came through the door…and just it was like a canvas someone had splashed on with a paintbrush, everything blooming, coming from the one spot. The most important spot on that canvas…was your eyes.” Iwaizumi blushes, taking a sip from his coffee, before taking a breath. 

“Crap..I forgot to introduce myself…I’m Iwaizumi Hajime…” He trails off trying to not to smile like an idiot.

“Oikawa Tooru, at your service.”

 

 

They sat together in silence, just sipping their drinks with small chatter here and there, Iwaizumi’s still confused though. Confused because Oikawa hadn’t seen colour but he had. That’s not possible, that’s never happened before, he knows that much. That’s out of the ordinary if anything,

“I never told you why I couldn’t see it happen, did I?” Oikawa asks, a sad smile appearing on the his face, Iwaizumi even notices his eyes glazing over slightly,

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” 

“No, you need to know. If you did see colour, you need to know.” Iwaizumi just nods his head, 

“Okay, whatever you say, I’ll stay.”

“I’m blind.” Oikawa almost whispers, Iwaizumi barely catching the words. 

“That’s okay…” He smiles, resting his hands on top of Oikawa’s, He gets another smile.

 

*~*

 

 

“So tell me, what colours am I? What colour are my eyes? What colours are you? Your eyes?” Oikawa rambles as they walk together. If it was anyone else pestering him with questions, he wouldn’t even bother thinking about an answer.

“Your skin’s pale but not white, just inbetween the two, it’s quite a nice colour, it suits you, it’s quite pretty actually…”

“Of course it’s pretty, I’m pretty.” Iwaizumi’s almost thankful that Oikawa can’t see him roll his eyes at the comment,

“Your nose…it’s pointed just a little upwards at the end and it’s sorta curved just before it points up, um when it comes down it’s quite a gradual slant if that makes sense. Your lips are slightly plump but a little narrow which’s really cute, your hair’s dark brown and curly at the ends with a small piece falling between your eyes and forehead…Your eyes…” Oikawa looks at him expectantly, smiling at him, 

“I can’t explain the colour, it’s amazing, beautiful even, they’re a couple shades lighter brown than your hair, sorta like a honey brown and they’re beautiful. They’re pretty, as soon as I saw those eyes my heart started pounding and I’m certain I didn’t breath for two or three seconds….” He feels heat rising to his cheeks as they round the corner to his building, he can see it now. Iwaizumi finds himself smiling as he looks at Oikawa, he notices there are tears running down his cheeks.

“Are you…Are you crying?”

“N..No…” 

“You’re crying.” 

“It just..it 6m..means a lot..hearing someone say that…I mean..I..I…” Iwaizumi doesn’t mind as Oikawa’s hands and fingers make their way to his face, tracing his jawline, cheekbones, nose, lips, he doesn’t mind it at all. It’s relaxing, comforting even. 

 

Iwaizumi smiles as he puts his own hands on either side of Oikawa’s cheeks, connecting their foreheads and holding him there. They don’t say anything as they just stand with each other, Oikawa’s cane attached to his wrist, it’s retracted again, it doesn’t change anything as Iwaizumi joins their lips. Nothing changes as he smiles into the kiss, Oikawa slowly, cautiously kissing him back. When they pull apart, it’s snowing again. 

 

Iwaizumi likes the snow, not only does it comfort him or make warmth more precious, he can now share those warmths he loves, along with the coziness he finds in it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope you liked this! It's not long I know, I'm sorry, I can't really write anything over 1.5k words unless it's a series or chaptered so...I do hope you all liked it because I really did like the idea and this is another one of my fav fics that I've written tbh c: 
> 
> I also had been thinking about it all day since I watched the last episode because I'm just so proud of both of them, they just deserve some happiness man. They fought so well, they tried so hard and I am so proud of Seijou...


End file.
